O céu das oito
by Zara Watson
Summary: A guerra finalmente acabou e levou com ela muita coisa importante, deixando um rastro de destruição que demoraria a ser apagado. Mas a vida continua e está na hora do garoto que sobreviveu tentar ser feliz ao lado da mulher que ama.


**NA: **Fanfic escrita para o amigo secreto da seção HG do fórum 6V. Espero que você goste Moonlit!

* * *

><p><strong>O céu das oito<strong>

A vida não estava sendo fácil. Depois de um ano turbulento e cheio de preocupações a guerra finalmente acabou, mas levou com ela muita coisa importante e deixou um rastro de destruição que demoraria a ser apagado. A Toca nunca mais foi a mesma, a presença de Fred ainda era forte lá dentro: ninguém sorria, George andava pelos cantos cabisbaixo, o brilho da casa se apagou no momento em que a vida de um dos gêmeos foi ceifada. Mas a vida continua e os habitantes da casa estavam fazendo o possível para seguir em frente, cada um a sua maneira. Ron desistiu da escola de aurores para ajudar George na loja, Harry estava morando na Toca enquanto decidia o que fazer e para onde ir, Ginny estava prestes a voltar para Hogwarts e a idéia de voltar ao lugar onde o irmão e muitas pessoas queridas morreram não a fazia feliz.

-Ginny – Harry chamou à porta do quarto da garota.

-Oi Harry, pode entrar – respondeu.

-Vejo que já arrumou as coisas para voltar à Hogwarts – comentou ao ver os malões ao pé da cama.

-É, tenho que voltar né – falou um pouco triste.

-Há alguns anos esse era um motivo de muita felicidade – sentou-se na cama ao lado dela – Não deixe que as memórias das coisas boas sejam substituídas pelas ruins.

-Eu estou tentando Harry, mas as coisas ruins que passamos lá foram fortes demais para serem esquecidas.

-Eu sei – concordou. – Tem algo que acho que vai melhorar o seu ânimo, tenho um convite para te fazer.

-Um convite?

-Não sei se você sabe, mas a Andrômeda se mudou. Ela está morando em um chalé perto do de Bill e me convidou para ir lá conhecer a nova casa do meu afilhado. Você gostaria de ir comigo?

-Adoraria. Vai ser bom sair um pouco dessa casa. – sorriu.

-Ótimo. Vamos depois do almoço. Já falei com a Molly e com o Arthur e eles deixaram que você fosse comigo.

-Como assim? Você nem sabia se eu iria aceitar o convite – colocou as mãos na cintura fingindo indignação.

-Um palpite de sorte? – sorriu para ela. Os olhos verdes brilhando novamente, depois de tanto tempo.

Há muito tempo não sorriam e a sensação de estarem compartilhando aquele momento juntos era incrivelmente confortadora. Os dois passaram alguns segundos apenas olhando dentro dos olhos um do outro, mergulhados nos próprios sentimentos e, naquele momento, tiveram a certeza de que um dia tudo ficaria bem.

-Bom... Acho melhor eu ir – Harry falou um pouco nervoso com a proximidade.

-É. Acho que é melhor sim.

Saiu do quarto dela com a sensação de que deveria ter seguido adiante, que deveria ter tomado a iniciativa de beijá-la, mas ela parecia tão triste que não achou que seria uma boa hora para isso. Era melhor esperar um pouco mais.

Eram duas da tarde quando os dois despediram-se de Molly e seguiram para a casa de Andrômeda via pó de flú. Ela já os aguardava na sala com o pequeno Ted nos braços. Os dois sacudiram a fuligem da roupa e cumprimentaram a mulher. Era incrível como ela parecia com a irmã Belatrix, no início foi difícil para Harry, mas agora ele conseguia distinguir perfeitamente as duas.A convivência com Andrômeda bastava para esquecer que ela parecia fisicamente com a irmã.

-Bem vindos! – a mulher sorriu para os dois.

-Muito obrigada, Senhora Tonks. A sua casa é linda – Ginny comentou olhando o lugar.

-É bem agradável aqui – Harry comentou – Acho que o Ted vai gostar desse lugar.

-Ele adora ouvir o barulho do mar – ela comentou – A Dora também gostava – Nós nos mudamos daqui quando ela cresceu, mas sempre vínhamos passar as férias aqui. Esse lugar me trás ótimas lembranças – suspirou.

-Acho que a Tonks ficaria feliz em saber que o filho dela vai crescer no lugar onde ela cresceu – Harry comentou aproximando-se da mulher e fazendo um pequeno aceno para o bebê em seus braços.

-Quer segurar ele um pouco? – ela ofereceu – vou fazer um chá para nós – estendeu o bebê para que Harry pegasse.

-Eu não sei... Não sei como...

-Esse padrinho ainda tem muito que aprender – ela falou e riu para Ginny.

-Eu posso? – Ginny perguntou aproximando-se.

-Claro – Andrômeda entregou Ted nos braços de Ginny com cuidado e foi para a cozinha.

-Ele é tão fofo Harry – ela falou enquanto brincava com a mãozinha de Ted – parece com o Lupin.,Bom, menos o cabelo né, que fica mudando de cor o tempo todo – riu.

-É. Ele parece muito com o Remo. Eu espero que eu possa ser para ele o pai que ele não conheceu.

-Eu tenho certeza que você vai ser – falou olhando para ele com ternura.- Você será ótimo Harry.

Não demorou muito para que Andrômeda voltasse com o chá e três xícaras em uma bandeja. Levou Ted para o berço e os três tomaram chá e conversaram a tarde inteira. Foi um dia agradável e Ginny conseguiu sentir-se bem como não se sentia há algum tempo. Já eram quase oito horas da noite quando Andrômeda e Harry começaram a discutir os preparativos para o batizado de Ted. Ginny deixou os dois conversando e foi caminhar um pouco do lado de fora da casa.

O mar estava tão lindo: a calmaria das ondas, o vento soprando suave, a areia da praia tocando-lhe os pés descalços, a sensação de liberdade, o céu azul prestes a mudar de cor, os tons laranja começando a aparecer no horizonte... Sentou-se na areia com as pernas estiradas para que a água do mar tocasse levemente a ponta de seus pés. Aquela sensação era muito boa e não sabia porque, mas olhar para o céu naquele horário sempre a fazia sentir-se melhor.

-Dez galeões pelos seus pensamentos – ouviu Harry sussurrar em seu ouvido enquanto sentava-se ao seu lado.

-Ah, nem valem tanto assim – respondeu ainda olhando para o céu.

-O céu está lindo – comentou – sempre gostei de observar o céu nesse horário.

-Eu não sei por que, mas sempre me fez muito bem olhar para o céu quando o sol está se pondo. É tão reconfortante – suspirou.

-Você já reparou que o céu neste horário costuma ser único? - ela olhou intrigada para ele – tem sempre algo diferente, um tom diferente de laranja, uma linha avermelhada que não tinha no dia anterior, uma nuvem sobrepondo o colorido, cada dia é diferente e igualmente bonito.

-Nunca tinha pensado nisso. Apenas gostava de admirar.

-Quando eu era criança, costumava ir a um parque que havia perto da casa dos Dursley e ficava lá, sentado num balanço, assistindo o pôr do sol e admirando sua beleza. Certa vez uma senhora passou e me viu lá, ela parou e me disse que o céu indicava o humor de Deus. Eu gostava de imaginar que meus pais estavam lá em cima olhando para mim e que o céu refletia o humor deles para mim, que era único a cada dia, mas sempre encantador e reconfortante. Era assim que eu conseguia voltar para casa e encarar as agressões do meu primo e a falta de carinho dos meus tios.

-Que lindo, á que o Fred está lá em cima refletindo o humor maravilhoso dele para nós?

-Eu gosto de acreditar que sim. Não só o Fred, mas os meus pais, Sirius, Remo, Tonks e tantos outros que não estão mais aqui entre nós.

-Obrigada, Harry – encostou a cabeça no ombro dele – Agora eu tenho uma razão maior para observar o céu das oito. Vou imaginar que ele está lá olhando e sorrindo para mim. Mais do que nunca esse será o meu horário preferido do dia – sorriu.

-Será o nosso,Ginny. – suspirou afagando-lhe as madeixas ruivas que balançavam com o soprar do vento – Ainda pretendo passar muitos dias admirando o céu das oito com você.

Ela levantou a cabeça do ombro dele, segurou seu rosto com as mãos e encostou os lábios de leve nos dele.

-Eu te amo,Ginny.

-Eu também te amo, Harry. Nunca deixei de amar.

-Obrigado por esperar. Agora eu sou todo seu, sem Voldemort, sem Guerra, sem medo.

-Espero que você faça essa espera valer à pena.

-Eu vou fazer – beijou-a como nunca havia feito, com amor, paixão, desespero, falta de ar, avidez, desejo...

-Harry! – ela gritou do jardim – Já são oito horas.

-Já estou indo – ouviu-o gritar em resposta.

Alguns segundo depois e ele apareceu na varanda segurando um enorme cobertor. Abriram o cobertor na grama, deitaram-se ao lado um do outro de mãos dadas e ficaram lá, assistindo o pôr do sol e apaixonando-se pela sua beleza singular naquele dia. Mais adiante, compartilhar aquele momento tornou-se um ritual para os Potters, que não eram mais somente Harry e Ginny, mas também seus filhos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: <strong>Quero agradecer à minha beta linda Lili Fifi LaFolle que betou mais essa pra mim e em tempo recorde. Quero agradecer também ao meu amigo Joatã, que ainda não sabe, mas eu me inspirei na história dele sobre o céu das cinco (aqui no Brasil).


End file.
